Avengers: Next Generation Phase 2
by Victoria54
Summary: Three years after Emma and her team defeated Loki, Isabelle goes missing and returns with a strange illness. Eric takes her, Emma, and their team to Asgard to help her. They meet Loki's daughter Valarie and learn an ancient villain named Malekith wants Isabelle. Emma and her team must trust the last person they want to see to get back home and save all of the nine realms.
1. Chapter 1

I swerved through the streets of Greenwich with Isabelle in the passenger seat clinging on for dear life. Victoria and Peggy where smiling in the backseat with their hands up like it was a roller coaster ride, Elizabeth sat between them trying to calm down her beating heart.

"I think you should really let me drive" Isabelle said

"I got this" I said before dodging another small car "why do they drive the wrong way?"

"We're in England"

"Are we almost there?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah"

Elizabeth, Peggy, Vic, Eric, Michael and I have become an official team for SHIELD. But all we've done so far was investigate strange phenomenon. I brought Isabelle along because this was her car, she moved to England to go to a fancy school here. I was happy she was coming, ever since what happened with Loki two years ago we got along better and we didn't fight. I was finished with high school and I would be going to work with SHIELD next month after I turn eighteen. We drove to an abandoned building with freights in front of it.

"We're here"

We all climbed out of the car, I was wearing black jeans and boots, black long sleeved jacket, and a light blue scarf around my neck. My hair was pulled back into a braid, Elizabeth was wearing a thick dark purple jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. Isabelle was in a long pink over coat and black heeled boots, Peggy and Victoria where both wearing the black SHIELD uniform and black combat boots, Elizabeth and I grabbed the suitcases with SHIELD tech to analyze the strange phenomenon and my suitcase that held my armor. We all walked inside, I noticed two ravens flying past me and disappeared.

"Where's Eric?" Isabelle teased making my eyes roll

"He's in Asgard, he has to go to Loki's trial." I answered

"Guys look" Peggy said

We looked next to us where there was white plastic tarp hanging, we could see three shadows walking past us. I stood in front of Isabelle and held my armor tightly, Peggy and Victoria both pulled out their guns. I walked around the last column and saw three small children.

"Guys it's just kids" I said and everyone calmed down

"Are you the police?" one girl asked

"No we're scientists" I said "can you show us what's going on here?"

They all looked at each other before walking down a long hallway. We followed them to see a large truck in the middle of the room. One of the boys walked over to it and put two fingers under the fender and flipped. The truck floated in mid air and started flipping over.

"Oh my god" Peggy mumbled

"There's more" The other boy said

"Let's go" I said

We followed them up a flight of stairs, we stopped when we got to the third floor.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Victoria asked

"Just watch"

The girl grabbed a bottle of orange soda and held it over the railing and let go. Our eyes followed it down, but it disappeared before it hit the lobby.

"Where did it go?" Isabelle asked and the girl pointed up

We all looked up where we could see the open sky, the bottle suddenly appeared and flew past us. It again disappeared below us and appeared above us, it happened two more times before the girl reached out and caught the bottle.

"We got to investigate" Elizabeth said "this questions the laws of physics to the core my god."

"Elizabeth calm down" Peggy said

"I want to help" Isabelle said

"Fine" I said and opened a suitcase and gave her a small walkie-talkie shaped machine. "This detects any anomalies, walk around and see if you can find some more."

She took it and walked upstairs and out of my sight, Peggy and Elizabeth went to investigate the floating truck while Victoria and I stayed at the stairs. Her phone started ringing,

"It's Michael" She said "He said 'What's happening? I'm stuck in traffic"

"Tell him, then call Fury" I said "something isn't right"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like something is going to happen, something bad" I admitted and realized how quiet it was upstairs "Isabelle are you ok?"

**Eric Thorson, **

I stood on the balcony looking out to Asgard; the sunlight shined brightly making the city glow. I heard the door open and I turned around to see my grandmother Frigga walk in. She was wearing a long gold dress with a gold cape covering her shoulders. She seemed sad, Loki's trial just ended he's been sent to the prisons with no contact with her and my cousin Valarie.

"Eric I want to talk to you" She said walking onto the balcony and stood next to me

"What is it?"

"The mortal girl, Emma, I want to meet her" Frigga said "you've been with her for almost three years and you haven't brought her here."

"She's mortal"

"And, when your mother first came to Asgard she was mortal." She said "I remember her before she became the Goddess of Knowledge. She was weaker, she wasn't strong like she is now, but she was still just as brave."

"You'll like her Frigga, she's the smartest and most beautiful girl in Midgard."

"I bet she is" She reached up and brushed strands of my hair away from my face. "Go bring her now"

"I'll go talk to her" I walked to the door and stopped "wait, where's Valarie?"

"She's riding, it helps her clear her mind"

**Valarie Smith,**

I held onto the reigns as my horse charged between the trees. I grabbed one of my arrows and sat up, as I got closer to the hanging target. I pulled the bow back and waited, I let out a deep breath before letting the arrow fly. When I heard the thud of the target I stopped, I let the horse slow down as I went back to the target. But when I did the arrow was gone.

"Looking for something" I turned around to see my dad holding the arrow in his hands

"Dad"

I jumped off my horse and ran over to hug him, but when I did my hands went through him.

"Magic" I said "why are you here?"

"I want to know if you where alright" He said "I may not be a good man but I am still your father, and I still care about you."

"Oh everyone knows what kind of man you are father" I said "why? Why would you hurt Eric and the children of Tony and the Avengers?"

"At first it was for revenge, that's all it was." He said as he stepped closer to me "Then I realized, if Eric died you would be the only heir for the throne."

"I don't want the throne, I don't want to be queen." I said "Power changes and corrupts people, it makes them into monsters. Just like you"

I turned around to walk back to my horse when and he followed me.

"Valarie, promise me you will be safe"

"Why do you sound so worried?" I asked

"Just promise"

"I promise you dad" I said "I've overcome death more than I could count, and I've always came back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric,**

I climbed down my horse and walked to Heimdall who stood at his post. I stood next to him and looked out to see the stars of the universe.

"The convergence is coming my Prince"

"The convergence" I repeated

"Yes, the time when all the realms align, your mother studied it, now Lady Emma of Midgard studies it but she does not know yet what it is."

"How is she?" I asked, I have been away from Emma for almost a month

"She is good" He stepped down and stairs and stood closer to the stars "she's"

"What is it?"

"She's looking for her sister, she's very worried"

"Where's Isabelle?"

"She's not in my sight my Prince" Heimdal said "she's gone"

**Isabelle Stark,**

I woke up in a massive and dark cave, I was on a rectangular platform. I pushed myself up and turned around to see a tall rectangular shaped stone there with a red light glowing in it. I walked closer and looked between the small space to see a moving red liquid moving between the crack. I stared at it in awe before it shot out and wrapped itself around my arm.

I screamed as my arm was pulled between the two stones. I felt an immense hot pain from my palm running up my arm. That's when I saw the glowing red liquid in my veins. I continued screaming until my arm was free and I pulled it out before the two stones collided.

I woke up gasping for air on the ground, I sat up and looked at my palm to see it was totally normal. I heard police sirens outside,

"ISABELLE" Emma screamed making me run outside

**Emma Stark,**

I ran throughout the building screaming Isabelle's name until my lungs where burning. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran outside to see Peggy and Michael talking to the police.

"What's going on?" I asked

"We're being put under arrest for trespassing" Elizabeth added

"Tell them we're agents"

"We did they won't believe us" Victoria said "I swear Michael's going to punch that cop."

"I'm going to call Fury" I said before there was a bright light behind me

I turned around to see a massive beam of light shooting down from the sky and hit the ground thirty feet from me. I shielded my eyes until the light died down and Eric walked towards me.

"Eric"

I felt relieved, we hugged and I buried my head into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me tightly and lifted me off the ground.

"I came as soon as I heard" He told me

"Heard what?"

"Heimdal the gate keeper he didn't see Isabelle" He said looking down at me "anywhere"

"Well tell him we found her" Victoria said

My feet touched the ground and I looked to see Isabelle walk out of the building confused. The tears that built in my eyes became tears of joy.

"Oh thank god" I said running to her

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked before I hugged her "ugh easy M&M"

"I was so worried" I wiped the tears escaping my eyes

"So you called the police?"

"Isabelle you where gone for almost six hours" I said

"Isabelle even Heimdal couldn't see you" Eric said

"Where did you go?" I asked "I almost called mom and dad, I almost brought SHIELD in."

"Miss Stark"

Isabelle and I both turned to see a police officer walk to us. He pulled out his handcuffs and walked to Isabelle.

"You're going to have to come with me"

He grabbed Isabelle's wrists to handcuff her, but black and red shot out of her like an explosion and knocked me, Eric, the officer, and even herself to the ground. I stayed on the ground unsure of what just happened until Eric helped me up.

"Emma are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" I pushed myself up and saw the police point their guns at Isabelle while she was still on the ground "No"

I ran over to her and shielded her this got the teams attention. Peggy, Michael, and Victoria all pulled out their guns pointing them at the cop. There was screaming and yelling, my team and the police kept throwing threats to each other.

"Stay away from her" I yelled

"ENOUGH" Eric screamed and thunder boomed loudly everyone was silent and turned to him "Isabelle and Emma are coming with me to Asgard. Peggy, Michael, Elizabeth get Fury get this situation sorted out."

"No, if Isabelle's hurt we're going with you" Peggy said "we're a team, a family and we always stick together."

"One of us has to stay" Michael said "we all can't leave without someone explaining to our parents why we're gone."

"I'll stay" Elizabeth said, "I'll explain why you guys left, I'll cover for you, and protect the gear. Besides, there's something going on I need to figure out."

"Thank you" I said getting up to hug her

"No problem"

"Please take my suit to Isabelle's apartment." I said

"Good luck"

Michael, Peggy, Victoria, Eric, Isabelle, and I all stood in a circle.

"Heimdal open the Bifrost" Eric ordered and we all disappeared in a bright flash of light.

I held onto Eric while bright lights shined down on me and we were pushed up really faster. When the light finally disappeared we all stood in a large gold dome shaped building. In the middle of the room where a set of circle shaped stairs and a man in gold armor stood at the top.

"Welcome Lady Emma and friends to Asgard." He said in a deep voice

"We have to take Isabelle to the healers at the palace now"

**Elizabeth Banner,**

"Explain to me what the hell is going on Agent Banner" Fury said

Elizabeth was at a SHIELD base in the middle of the English countryside that went underground. She sat at a table in a meeting room with Fury pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Isabelle and the rest of the team went to Asgard"

"Care to explain why?"

"While the team and I were investigating the gravitational anomalies Isabelle went missing for almost six hours. When she reappeared the police arrived saying we where trespassing, we showed them our badges and told them we where agents but they didn't believe us." She explained "One officer tried to cuff Isabelle but when he touched her, a red and black substance appeared knocking down everyone within a ten foot radius of her."

Fury stared at her as he sat down across the table from her.

"Do you want to run that by me again agent?"

"The red and black substance wasn't from Earth that's all we knew. So the rest of the team went to Asgard with Isabelle to try and make her better while I chose to stay behind."

He walked up to the glass wall that looked out to the busy room full of agents next to them. He pulled down curtains covering the windows. Then he reached under the table and pulled out the tape recorder that was on during their conversation. He took the tape and smashed it in one hand.

"I'll tell the Avengers and their spouses their on a mission. You're not to speak of this to anyone, this has become highly classified."

"Why can't the team know?" She asked

"Try to imagine the reaction of the team when they're told their children are worlds away from home and one of them is contaminated with an unknown substance." Fury said "Asgard will help with Isabelle but until then I want this situation to be contained."


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's P.O.V **

When we made it to the palace two women appeared in front of us. One looked like she was my age with jet-black hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a long dark green dress with a gold necklace and a gold belt around her waist. She was wearing a gold helmet that had two small horns on it. The second woman looked older, with a long silver dress with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is this Lady Emma?" The older woman asked

"I am" I turned to Eric and whispered, "who are they?"

"Emma, this is my grandmother Queen of Asgard Frigga." My heart stopped "and my cousin Princess Valarie"

"Queen" I repeated

"Oh I've heard so much about you" Frigga said then looked over my shoulder as the team and my sister walked in "is this the rest of the team?"

"Who's the girl in the pink coat?" Valarie asked

"That's my sister Isabelle, she's very sick"

"There are doctors on Earth, why bring her all the way here?" Valarie asked

"Her illness isn't caused by something on Earth" Eric said

"Then send her to the healing room, hopefully she will be better by tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Eric asked

"We're having a big feast to welcome the new member of the family." Frigga said smiling and looking over to me.

Two guards walked over to Isabelle and helped her out of the room with the team following them. Peggy walked over to me,

"We'll stay with her" Peggy whispered to me

"Thank you"

"I'll go with them" Valarie said before following them, seeing Loki's kid with my sister and my team made me start to feel uneasy.

"It's alright" Eric whispered to me grabbing my hand "she's a very powerful healer and sorceress. She's on our side."

"Come" Frigga said standing next to me "we must find you a dress"

"Oh I don't want to be a bother"

"Oh it's no trouble, it'll be fun to get to know Eric's girlfriend." She looped her arm around mine and smiled

Frigga and I walked down the long hallways to a room with a balcony on the other side with a view of the city. There was a large couch with a round table in front of it. To the right there where large golden double doors, Frigga opened them to reveal a large closet.

"Let's get to work shall we"

**Later, **

I was wearing a long dark red dress with gold armor plates covering my chest and forearms. My hair was pulled back into a high bun. My shoes where replaced with gold Greek sandals that went up to my knee. I sat in front of a mirror with Frigga smiling behind me.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I said before a guard walked in

"My Queen Lady Emma is needed in the healing room"

Frigga and I both looked at each other before we got up and went to the healers. Two guards stood at the door, we walked inside to see my team standing next to a stone table like structure with a white light glowing at the top. Isabelle was lying on top of it, women all wearing dark blue dresses we around her with a golden dust floating above Isabelle.

"How is she?" I asked walking to Eric

"We still don't know" He then turned his head and saw what I was wearing "you look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you"

"Frigga" Valarie said "I need to have a word with you for a moment"

The two left and I walked up to my sister, she looked tired, when she saw me she had a small smile on her face and I smiled back at her. The doors opened again except this time a man walked in, with long white hair and beard, an eye patch, and wearing armor similar to Thor's.

"Eric these mortals need to be sent back to their homes." The man said

"Lady Emma's sister is ill"

"The mortals have healers she can go to"

"Excuse me but who do you think you are?" I asked bodly defending my sister

"I am Odin, King of Asgard." My heart stopped again

"Oh" I turned to Eric hoping he could help me "I am"

"I know who you are Emma Stark"

"You told your grandpa about me?" I asked

"Guards send these mortals to Heimdal" He ordered

Two guards started walking and I pushed one away from my sister but he grabbed my wrists tightly and threw me to the ground.

"Do not touch her" Eric demanded

"Get off of her!" Victoria yelled

The team and I tried to get the guards away from Isabelle but one grabbed her arm. Again red and black shot out into the room pushing the guards to the walls. Odin noticed this and stopped, Isabelle was about to fall when I caught her.

"The virus" One woman said "it's protecting her"

"No" Michael said "it's protecting itself"

"Keep Lady Isabelle here, the rest of you follow me"

We all got up, I put Isabelle back on the table before walking out with the team. We all followed Odin through the halls, Valarie saw me and walked up to me.

"What's happening?" She asked

"Odin has to tell us something about my sister"

"Emma you don't have to worry, I can see parts of Isabelle's future she's going to survive."

"I really hope you're not lying to me" I said

She was silent, we walked into a large room with a massive tree in it with small galaxies on the branches. It was absolutely beautiful, but I had to stop staring and continue walking into a library. Odin grabbed a book and put it on a round table. We all stood around him anxiously, he opened the book revealing it was a storybook.

"Some people believe that before the universe, there was nothing, they're wrong. There was darkness. Thousands of years ago, my father, King Bohr led an army against the Dark Elves. Their leader Malekith used a powerful weapon called Aether." He flipped through a few pages and I saw the same thing that shot out when the guard and cop grabbed Isabelle. "Unlike other weapons, it is a liquid always changing into different shapes, almost impossible to destroy. King Bohr took the aether and hid it where it will no longer see the light of day."

"My mother told me this story" Valarie said

"I remember" Eric added "Frigga would read it to me at night"

"What happened to the elves?" Peggy asked

"Malekith destroyed his own people in an attempt to save them." Odin answered

"Can any of these books tell us how to save my sister?"

"No, I'm sorry"

He turned and walked down the long corridor, I stood there like a statue. Eric walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked worried,

"Emma" he said but I didn't respond "Emma are you alright"

"We're going to sort this out Emma" Victoria said

"We won't give up" Peggy added

"We'll help you" Michael said

"Thank you" I said closing my eyes and Eric pulled me into a hug

We spent all day in the library looking for something to help Isabelle. But we came up with nothing, then some servants came in and escorted the rest of the team including Eric and Valarie to get ready for the party. I sat alone in the small circular room at the round table, it was covered with old books and papers. Half of the stuff was in a completely different language. I was the only one in the room, I closed my eyes and yawned.

"Someone's getting tired"

I froze, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Loki leaning against the doorway. His black hair was longer and down to his shoulders.

"You look beautiful in that dress" He continued with his eyes moving up and down

"Why are you here?"

"Came to see you of course" He walked to me until he was right next to me "doing a bit of heavy reading."

"Stay out of it Loki" I warned

"Oh Emma" he leaned down until his lips almost touched my ear "I already know about your sister, she's sick."

"Don't you dare mention my sister" I quickly stood up turned around and slapped him on the cheek.

But when I did my hand went through him and he disappeared in green light. I looked around before running out of the room.

_"Magic"_ I thought, _"the bastard used magic" _

I walked through the hallways until I found the team; Victoria was wearing an all black dress with long sleeves and showed her shoulders. Peggy was wearing a long strapless dark blue dress with a gold necklace and belt around her waist. Michael was wearing black and dark purple armor and Eric wore his armor with his cape. Frigga appeared from the closet wearing an extravagant red copper colored dress.

"Good Emma you're here" Frigga said, "now the party can begin"


	4. Chapter 4

**Night, **

The massive room was packed with people my team, Valarie, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, Frigga, and Odin all sat at a long table. The table rested on the top of a set of stairs with guards at the bottom. In front of us music was playing and people danced, more dancers came down from the ceiling and spun around in the air on long colorful ropes. The people cheered for them, I smiled and applauded. The food looked familiar but it tasted better than anything on Earth.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked "You've been quiet almost all day"

"I'm fine Eric"

"Come on" He gently grabbed my hand and stood up "let's dance"

We walked to the dance floor and the people made a large open circle around us. We were the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone else watched as we started dancing, I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes. I zoned out listening to the music, I could feel Eric kiss the side of my head.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too"

I buried my head into his neck as we slowly moved with the music. Then I looked over his shoulder to see Peggy and Michael dancing. Then Fandral dancing with Victoria, Odin with Frigga, and Valarie with a soldier who I didn't recognize but he was handsome.

The music sped up and Eric and I started dancing to a new beat. Eric and I spun around in circles smiling. Then he put his hands on my waist and lifted me up in air and spun me around twice. When I landed I gave him a quick kiss. Our foreheads where pressed against each other's as we continued to dance until the music stopped. We applauded the musicians then he gently grabbed my hand.

"It's getting late" He whispered "let's get some sleep"

"Alright"

We said our goodbyes and walked through the hallways, Eric opened the door to one room revealing a massive bedroom.

"You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He said "My grandmother left you some clothes to wear in the closet."

"She's been so nice to me"

"She loves you, she's practically planning out our relationship."

"Really" I walked to the closet and pulled out a white nightgown

"She thinks we're going to get married and have kids you know." Eric walked past me and took off his armor

I was in the walk in closet changing, but when he said that I stopped. We've been together for nearly three years and we never talked about our future once. I've wanted to talk about it for months but I wasn't able to get the courage to bring it up. I put on the nightgown and walked out.

"You don't that we would" I said as he walked across the room wearing only black pants "forget it"

"You actually want to do that" he said walking to me

"Well it's just we've never talked about our future."

"Well it never occurred to me as being important." He said

I felt like someone just stabbed me with a cold knife in my heart. I lowered my head and walked to the bed.

"Emma I didn't mean it like that" Eric said walking to me

"I want to get some sleep please" I said not even raising my head to look at him "if you haven't noticed I've had a long day."

"Alright"

He leaned down to kiss me but I stepped away, I crawled into bed with my back to him. I closed my eyes and heard him walk away. That's when I felt a tear run down my face. I couldn't sleep. I looked over at the couch to see Eric fast asleep. The moon was high in the sky and the palace was quiet, I got out of bed and put on a long white robe with white fur on the inside. I walked through the halls alone until I made it to a garden. There was a large pond with blossoming flowers floating on the surface that glowed in gold light.

I sat on the edge of the pond and cupped my hand under a flower. I picked it up and held it close to me, there where swirls and patterns on the petals unlike anything on Earth. I put it back on the water and looked around the garden.

"Someone feeling heartbroken"

"Loki" I said annoyed I turned around to see him sitting on a stone bench "what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing"

"The reason why I'm out here is none of your concern, leave now before I call for a guard." I warned

"I'll be gone long before a guard could come here." He walked over to me and sat down next to me "What is the problem now?"

"Also none of your concern"

"I can see those tears" he reached up and touched my cheek I quickly turned away and got up

"I said leave" I asked

"So you can go back to Eric" I stopped walking when he said his name

"Don't mention him again"

"I know what he said, he doesn't want a family, to get married."

"Shut up" I said walking around the tree and onto a dirt path, I could hear him follow me.

"He's always known your relationship will never work, you where a mortal and he's immortal." He continued as he walked behind me "He's known from the start, but he still pretended to love you just so he can get you into his bed."

"Stop it!" I yelled walking faster feeling tears build in my eyes

"He'll fall for another woman, an Asgardian woman. One he'll marry and have a family with, while you live alone on Earth. Never to see him again."

"STOP"

I turned around and slapped him and he disappeared in green light. I heard more footsteps and turned around to see a guard running to me.

"Lady Emma are you alright?" He asked

"Yes I'm fine thank you"

I turned around and walked back to Eric's room, he didn't notice I was gone. I took the robe off and climbed back into bed.


End file.
